My Angel
by Hlbur14
Summary: Patch's view on Nora. It is advised that you have read Crescendo. R&R please :


Nora. My Nora. My angel. Thinking about her sends my body into a odd calm. My mind always slows down when I imagine her face. Her gray eyes, her fiery hair, her perfect lips. Her eyes captivated me the most. I could almost get lost in them, swim away from my troubles and simply lose myself in them. When I gazed into her eyes, I saw her impeccable love for me which made me so happy I couldn't put it into words if I wanted to. She didn't know it, but she was everything I ever wanted. Not all the money in the world could match up to her. Not all the women on the earth could captivate me the way Nora did.

I wish she could understand what she did to me. It was like she stole me, the old me, and stuffed him in her pocket, leaving me at a loss. I couldn't understand at first what was wrong with me. I came with full intentions on taking her life for my own needs, and I was so sure I was going to succeed. For the many months I watched her live her daily life, unaware of my existence, she still managed to entice me. I hadn't even heard her voice, hadn't worked out her mind yet, and still she stole my black heart. Back then, I would go home and stay awake all night, thinking about her, wanting to hear her voice. But I refused to believe that is was for any other reason but to be able to get her trust, and then kill her when I got the chance.

And then we got to meet. I was pleased because I believed that I was going to get my true desires. To become human. But I was also kind of hurt, hurt that she didn't like me. I could get my head around it. Why would I be hurt over a stupid human girl, I would ask myself? I didn't let it get in the way of my intentions however, too blind by my selfishness. But the more I got to know her, the more I fell weak.

I fell in love with her wit, her sarcasm, her hot attitude towards me. I fell in love with her vulnerability. I fell in love with her trust issues, making her smart when it came to my presence. Her irritated gaze fascinated me, the hardness of her eyes, but the softness of her face. She was a fighter, and I learned that quickly. She wasn't the ordinary human girl I had anticipated. She fought things she wasn't even aware of fighting. She was fighting me, without any physical contact. And she won. She stole my heart and had me at a downfall.

And then there was the day I first kissed her. I couldn't feel her lips on mine but I still crumbled at the touch. I wanted to drown in her lips. When she pushed me away the first time, it hurt. But I was also overjoyed that she was crushed about my earlier intentions, as she had practically spilled out her feelings for me. She didn't love me yet, nowhere near, but she had feelings for me, and that sent my heart into a thundering dance of bliss. I'd advanced on her again, but she was too busy wanting to demand answers off me. But I didn't mind. Her angelic voice was the only sound I ever wanted to hear.

The happiest day of my life was when she told me she loved me for the first time. But I wanted to actually beat myself to death, feel all the pain possible, because I couldn't return my affections to her. I was forced to hurt her. The archangels had forbidden love between us angels and humans. I'd be sent to Hell if I confessed my love for her. I would have done, but if I left her to burnt in Hell she's be unhappy. But she ended our relationship, and I thought that death would have been an easy way out if she didn't want me. But I knew she did, she just couldn't cope with the complications anymore. She'd fought, fought and fought, as had I, but she gave up. I refused to let her live on without knowing how I felt, and I also refused to let Rixon take her away from me for good. I'd nearly lost her once because of Chauncey, and I ended up becoming a Guardian to save her life. This time, I went rouge. Going to Hell sounded like a holiday. Losing Nora sounded like torture.

This is how strongly I felt towards Nora: I'd burn and rot it if meant it could make her smile. I'd kill anyone who dared lay a finger on her, dared test her strength. I'd rip them to shreds. I'd give up my own happiness if she wasn't happy. My bond with her now was impeccable. Being without her was enough to make me want to break down. Not having her touching me was enough to send me into a silent battle of need. I needed her presence, her touch, her smell. I needed her voice. I needed her gentle stare, filled with nothing but her love. My love for her was so strong that I'd give up everything I'd ever worked for if it meant keeping her in my life.

"Patch?" came her voice, sweet and quiet. My heart instantly went into a frenzy. She gazed up at me, her head on my lap. She'd fallen asleep on my sofa, flat out for the last few hours and leaving me with my thoughts. I didn't care. Watching her sleep made me smile. I stoked her hair away from her face continuously, making her lids drop slightly in a dreamy gesture.

"Hmm?" I whispered, curling a lock of her hair around my finger. She watched me for a moment, her eyes absorbing me. They were so soft, so calm.

"Are you happy?" she murmured and I froze. I stared at her, trying to get at what she was asking and why. She saw my quizzical expression. "With me? Are you happy being with me?"

"Angel, I course I am." I said, my voice rough as it leaked my shock. She watched me silently. "Nora, I love you. I always have. Back before we even met. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." I told her. She smiled, sitting up and moving to perch herself on my lap. She put her forehead to mine, looking through my eyes and into my heart, a heart that now belonged in her grasp. In exchange I had her heart, tucked neatly in my hands and away from anyone who may dare wish to have it.

I traced her face with my finger tips, wishing deeply I could feel her soft skin. I drew invisible rings around her eyes, drew a line down her nose and traced the outline of her lips. She shivered under my light touch. I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheeks and into her hair, before I pulled her face to mine and made our lips meet. My heart instantly sped up and I sank into her. She lined her chest with mine, our hearts beating in time. We kissed for only a moment, a wonderful moment, and then we simply embraced. She put her head on my chest, her arms around my neck.

Having her so close completed me, but I wanted to be closer. I wanted to claim her as mine officially. I so badly wanted her, so badly needed to know her inside and out, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She would be soon, I was sure, but I still wanted her.

"I love you." She whispered. I smiled, hugging her closer, snuggling my cheek into her hair. I moved myself to lie on my back on the sofa, keeping her delicate form snuggled close to me all the while. I sighed, as did she. It wasn't long before she went into another slumber, only this time I followed suit. I rarely slept, normally having too much on my mind to sleep. But tonight it was just us, alone and safe. She didn't know it, but she made me feel safe as much as I made her. I didn't know what she kept me safe from. Myself? My enemies? I didn't care who, but because of it I was able to sleep tonight, especially with her snuggling into my body.

Nora. My Nora. My Angel.


End file.
